Total Drama Resurrection
by Haters Go To Heaven
Summary: After Chris is let out of jail from his crimes in ROTI, he decides to bring Total Drama back from the dead with 13 new original characters, created by me. There will be backstabbing, high stakes, and most of all, drama. Episode 1 has now started with the 13 characters being introduced, and starting the first challenge: finding two black balls to become the team captain! T for curse


**Disclaimer: **I own all thirteen original characters, however, I do not own Chris McClain or Chef Hatchet at all, so yeah, don't sue me.

**Couples:** I'm not sure if I want to add in a love subplot in here, no one really ~fits~ with another, but there may be a challenge where they have to pair up (winks).

**Author Note: **I'm back, and I'm black-err, I mean, I'm just finally back and writing stories. It's been a while, but I'll TRY to finish this, don't be surprised if I totally flake out on this, it's my usual thing to do.

* * *

**Episode 1 – The Resurrection of Total Drama – Part 1**

* * *

It was a start of a new beginning on Camp Wawanakwa. The birds were singing, the sun shining, and the government was able to evacuate all mutated animals and replace them with normal ones. Just a year ago, this was the site of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_, the fourth hit season of Total Drama. After the show, the government came and arrested the arrogant host himself, Chris McClain, for contaminating the whole island. He was let out a few weeks before this day, and in his time in jail, he started planning the 5th season of Total Drama.

Since Total Drama died with the arrest of Chris, he decided to name this season _Total Drama Resurrection_ as a symbol that TD was coming back, and stronger than ever. This season would surely put the hit series back on its feet, and put Chris back into stardom.

It was finally time to start filming. Chris was now standing on the Dock of Shame, wearing his regular host duds, and a clean-shaven face. His smile was brighter than ever, and when the camera started rolling, he began to speak:

"I'm back, folks! You think a nine month sentence in jail would stop Total Drama? Please! This series will never end! Thus, this season was born, _Total Drama Resurrection_! We're reviving this baby from the dead, and you'll be sure to enjoy this season!" He started walking down the dock slowly with his eyes on the camera at all times. He stopped by the edge of the dock and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We've been looking for the best of the best for our resurrection from the dead! And we've found thirteen new campers that are sure to keep you on the edge of your seats!" the host exclaimed. "They'll be here any time now, so get ready for some big bills, chills, and most definitely spills! All right here on our 5th season, _Total_! _Drama_! _Resurrection_!"

* * *

(cue the theme song, and we're off!)

* * *

Chris was smiling as he saw the first boat in the distance. The boat soon docked and out stepped a young, white girl around the age of 17. She had raven black hair down to her mid-back with a pink headband on her head. She had crystal blue eyes, along with a smile on her face. She wore a white t-shirt with capped sleeves and teal short-shorts. She was also wearing a pair of white sandals, with a diamond on each of the straps.

Chris beamed at the young girl, and exclaimed, "Welcome to the show, Christy! Someone looks excited to finally be here!"

Christy squealed and jumps up and down, and said, "Oh my Gawd, I'm so excited! I've watched this show since I was, like, 13, and I fell in love instantly!"

Chris chuckled, "Now, now, I know I make girls excited, but that's just the way I am. You should really calm down before the next person arrives though, or they'll think you're crazy."

Christy stopped jumping, but still held her big grin on her face. "I just cannot wait to meet these people! I'm hoping that none of them are mean, but I highly doubt that they're mean at all."

Chris chuckled, "Well, you'll see soon, go wait for your fellow competitors over there." He then pointed to another end of the dock, where Christy happily skipped over to.

Chris then watched as another boat pulled up to the dock and out stepped a young, tan guy who looked to be about 18. His black hair was slicked back with lots of hair gel, and he had a shiny pair of sunglasses over his green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over his white wife-beater and dark blue jeans with rips in the legs. The toothpick in his mouth was being twisted around by his tongue until he spit it to the dock nearby his black tennis shoes.

The guy walked up to Chris with his hands in his jacket pocket and put his hand out for one of those high-fives that turn into a fist bump. "'Sup, Chris?"

Chris accepted it, and did so with him, then said, "Xavier, our own resident badass. How you been doing?"

"Not much, just chillin'," he replied casually. "I guess I'll try to win this show, you know? That'd be pretty cool."

"A man of little words," Chris said, nodding, "but, yet still cool enough to pull it off. I think you'll have a good time, this place got better after the clean-up."

"Aight," Xavier replied. He then looked over to a beaming Christy who waved to him once he looked at her. "Oh damn, we got a hot chick here, I'll be on my way." He then started walking over to Christy and Christy ran up and hugged him.

"Hi other person! I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed. "I was getting so lonely!"

Xavier blushed heavily when Christy started hugging him and quickly pushed her off him. He turned around to calm down and turned back after he composed himself. "Hey, babe. Xavier's my name, getting with you is my game."

Christy giggled as Xavier said this and said, "Ha! You're embarrassed around pretty girls! I guess that means I'm pretty?" She rose an eyebrow and winked at the cool guy who suddenly turned away, blushing.

Chris looked at the two as Xavier was losing his cool and chuckled, "Ah, young love. Makes me miss the old days, sometimes." He then wiped a tear from his eye as the next person arrived, this time a black girl, aged 18.

Her black, curly hair was put back into a ponytail, held by a neon pink scrunchie. She wore a bright blue tube top which showed off her breasts pretty well, and tight dark blue jeans. She also had on black, worn out, tennis shoes.

She walked over to Chris and rose an eyebrow at the delighted host. "What'chu looking at, cracka?"

"Giselle, Giselle," Chris said, shaking his head. "I'm glad we found the most ghetto girl we could when looking for those. You are a perfect fit!"

Giselle looked offended by this and quickly shouted back, "Hey! Just cause I was raised poorly don't mean I'm some ghetto chick! You best watch yo'self whitey or I will cut yo' ass up!"

Chris gulped and took a step back and he just pointed over to where Xavier and Christy were. "Just...go meet your new campmates."

Giselle strutted off down the dock until she finally reached the two and smiled at both of them. "What's up, my brother and sister? How're yall doin'?" She excitedly asked.

The two were looking at her strangely from what she said to Chris, but Christy quickly composed herself and exlaimed, "Hi! I'm Christy! Nice to meet you!"

Christy stuck her hand out for a hand shake, but Giselle insisted it be a fist bump, and they quickly did it. While the three were getting to meet, the next boat pulled up to the dock.

A buff white teen around the age of 17 stepped off of the boat next. His curly, blonde hair was put into a sort-of mini afro, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. He wore a tie-dye tank top with a khaki, cargo shorts and white tennis shoes. He also had on a necklace with a football and a basketball as the pendant.

"Alba!" Chris exclaimed. "So good to meet our little sports fanatic!"

Alba smiled widely as he jogged up to Chris and the two shared a high-five. "Sports is my life, and so is my health, man. I wanna live my life to the fullest before I get old and sick...Kinda like you."

The contestants on the side snickered as Chris rolled his eyes and dismissed the health nut quickly to the other contestants.

As Alba jogged over to the 3 standing on the sides, Xavier gave him a high-five and said, "Nice burn, man."

Alba nodded, "Not only am I in good physical health, I also have the wits to come up with something on the fly."

"Yo' pretty cool for a cracka'," the 'ghetto' chick said, smirking. "Got any other quirks I should know?"

Alba racked his brains for a bit, then replied, "I get _really_ insane if I don't have my daily protein shake. I might start throwing stuff around, so be ready for that!"

The four started laughing as the next boat pulled up with a hispanic girl, aged 16, on it. The girl quickly stepped off the boat with an insane grin on her face as her jet black hair and dazzling dark brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans, finishing it off with a pair of black shoes.

The girl quickly scanned her competition, still with the same psychotic smile on her face. She then turned to Chris and said darkly, "This'll be fun...Maybe even more fun than torturing little kids by stealing their candy."

Chris rose an eyebrow, but then smirked, replying, "Ah, Mary. Never a disappointment in the weirdo department."

Mary licked her lips as she shook her head at Chris and said, "Not weird...determined. Don't get in the way of my dreams, Chris."

With that, she walked off from Chris and stood next to her competition who quickly greeted her, however she creeped them out with the face she gave them. She noticed this and chuckled, "Anything wrong, comrades?"

Alba nodded and retorted, "Yeah, you're ****ing scary."

Mary started laughing hysterically and the four turned to each other with wide eyes as she did this. Soon, the next boat arrived carrying a white male, aged 18.

He stepped off of the boat, making sure not to dirty his white suit, black pants, and dress shoes. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a smile that seemed to charm every living thing. He gracefully walked over to the sadistic host and gave a bow, smiling all the while.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McClaine," he said. "I am ready to start this game!"

Chris chuckled, "Eddie! Welcome! Glad to have you and your super-stardom here!"

Eddie nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm sure your mundane show will get a lot of visibility now that I have graced my presence with it!"

The host rolled his eyes and pointed to the other side of the dock without hesitation and Eddie strided over to his camp mates.

He eyed them all and then sneered when he saw Giselle. "The poor," he said to her, "I'm not one to associate myself with them. So, please do not tarnish my image by laying a hand on me."

The ghetto chick gasped and glared at the rich guy. "I know you did not just say that!" she exclaimed while wagging her finger in his face. "You're exactly the kind of cracka's I hate! Thinkin' you're all too cool for school!"

Eddie rolled his eyes and retorted, "Please speak with a little more class. I could hardly translate your mundane way of language."

Alba and Xavier had to hold back Giselle from attacking Eddie who rolled his eyes and walked over by Mary. He looked at her and said, "At least you're not insane, right, madam?"

Mary snickered and answered, "I bet I could bite your head off and spit it into a shark's mouth 10 feet from this point."

As Eddie scooted away from the crazy girl, the next boat arrived carrying a white female that looked around the age of 16.

She had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a tight, black suit made of leather that covered her whole body. She walked gracefully and with a sway at the hips, instantly mesmerizing any male to watch.

Chris was drooling at the sight of the girl, but composed himself when she slapped him. He shook his head and rubbed his now sore cheek, shouting, "What the hell was that for, Thalia?!"

The girl smirked and gave him a mysterious look, replying with a strong Russian accent, "I no pin-up girl for old perverts. So, please no looking at me."

Chris snarled and told the spy to stand over with her other competitors. She walked over to them with the same mysterious look in her eyes.

Eddie strolled over to her and bowed to the attractive spy. "I, miss, am the great Eddie Leonardo the 3rd! I assume you are of some sort of prestige, my lady?"

Thalia shook her head, "No rich. But, very talented at my sneakiness, flexibility, and overall athleticism. I work for best spy company in Canada, so I guess you could say I'm rich with excitement."

Eddie scowled and turned away from the spy, sauntering back to his same spot. Thalia turned his attention to the group of four and asked, "What his problem?"

Xavier answered with a blush, "Guy's a jerk. He only likes rich people, I guess."

She smiled and chuckled at the cool guy and stated, "You very cute when flustered." She then winked and Xavier felt his insides melt as he fell into Christy's arms.

As this was happening, the next boat arrived with the next person. A black male that looked fit stepped off of the boat next. He looked around the age of 17. He had black hair and brown eyes, which complemented his brown T-shirt and jeans. He also wore black and white Converse.

The boy walked over to the sadistic host and flashed an evil grin. "Here and ready to beat all these chumps at this game."

Chris smiled and exclaimed, "Ah, Sylvester! You are definitely one of my favorites from the auditions! Just make sure to cause a lot of drama while you're here. We didn't cast you for your good looks, ya know."

Sylvester cocked an eyebrow at the others and chuckled, "This'll be a cakewalk, Chris. Just be sure to write my name on that check before I win, I don't want to have to wait for that."

He then strolled over cockily and gave a grin to the others there. "Good luck, idiots. You're gonna need it against Sylvester the mastermind."

Alba rolled his eyes and retorted, "Yeah, I'm sooooo scared of a little punk like you."

The rat grinned even wider and replied, "Just watch your back, cause I might find a nice place to stab it."

"Yeah, yeah, now go do snake things."

"Good to know you see things my way," Sylvester said, nodding. He then walked off next to Eddie, who quickly stuck his nose in the air when the self-proclaimed mastermind stood by him.

Once things settled down, the next boat arrived carrying a white girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was 17, and looked in good physical shape. She wore a blue spaghetti-strap top and black tights, with black ballet shoes to complete her outfit.

Chris walked over and helped the girl off of the boat with his hand and said, "Selena, so great to have you here!"

Selena warmly smiled and responded, "I'm very excited to be here! This is going to be a fun season already!"

"Great to hear!" Chris exclaimed, then suddenly changing his expression to a frown. "Now, just go over to the others before we run out of time."

Selena nodded and walked over to the competition and smiled, waving. "Hi!" she beamed. "I'm Selena, nice to meet you guys!"

Eddie smiled and said, "Nice to see we have more eye candy for me. I'll have to thank the producers for all of the young beauties here for me to enjoy."

Selena looked disgusted as she hurriedly walked over to the group of 4, trying to avoid the rich snob.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Hope we have a fun time...and hopefully that creep comes nowhere near us..."

Xavier winked at her and smirked, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from him."

"That's not exactly what I meant..."

Another boat had docked, and on it a short, tan male that looked around 16 years of age. He had dark brown, spiky hair, and he had caramel eyes. He wore a white wife-beater and a blue jacket over it with blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes.

Chris greeted the teen with a big smile and shouted, "Welcome to Total Drama, Nolan! Now, we know about your anger problems, and your doctor said to try and keep you as calm as possible or you could die from a heart attack."

"I'm hoping that means I get the full relaxation treatment then, huh?" Nolan replied smiling.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "I didn't finish yet...But, here at Total Drama, we exploit the disorders and desires of some for quality entertainment. It was in your contract that you signed! So, no taking your pills!"

Nolan grit his teeth and this and stomped his foot loudly. He then shouted, with his face red, "What the hell!? Do you want me to die just so you have good ratings?! That is MESSED up, man! Why I oughta-" he was then caught off guard as Chris shoved him to the other side of the dock where he started slowly walking backwards, not wanting to fall on his face. He made it over to the group where Mary stopped him from falling in the dock.

He sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, girl. That was a close one-". At that moment, the giggling Mary had dropped Nolan into the murky lake waters.

Everyone had rushed over to see Nolan stick is head up out of the water and glaring at Mary, his face even redder than it had been. Sylvester gave Mary a high-five as the two cackled in delight at the angered Nolan.

The next boat had then pulled up to the dock, carrying a beautiful girl of pale complexion, that looked to be around 17 years old. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks here and there and golden eyes (probably from colored contacts). She wore a light blue filmy dress that went all the way down to her feet where she wore golden sandals.

"Chris," the girl said, "Your life is about to be granted with riches beyond your wildest imaginations."

Chris cheered, "Awesome! I knew having a freak like you on the show would be good, Iris!"

Iris smirked, saying,"And now those riches are gone."

Chris scowled, "What is this? 'Be Mean to Chris Day'?"

"That isn't until the March of 2020..."

Chris face-palmed and just pointed over to the others on the side of the dock. Iris nodded joyfully and walked over to her competition who was still looking at the floating Nolan.

Nolan started screaming, "Is anyone going to help me?!" The others just looked at each other, confused.

"I foresee that a fishy friend will help you in your time of need," Iris' voice from behind them said.

Sylvester rolled his eyes, and stated, "So you're one of those fake scam artists that think they actually have powers? As if."

Suddenly, a geyser of water shot up underneath Nolan's butt and he flew into the air and landed on the dock. Everyone looked surprised at what just happened, and looked back at the lake to see a whale swimming away from that spot.

They all then turned to Iris who was just giggling at their confusion.

The second to last boat pulled up, carrying a lanky white male with acne all over his face. This guy looked to be 16 years old. He had short, curly red hair, and blue murky eyes. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and black sweats with black and white tennis shoes.

"Uh, hey Chris," the boy said, waving as he walked off of the boat.

Chris turned from the drama over to the boy and beamed, "Dennis! Our own resident loser! How's things going with your terrible luck?"

Dennis sighed, "Not good, Chris. I was THIS close to winning a go-kart derby, but a stupid squirrel made me crash into the sidelines. But, I know I can win something! I can do it!"

Chris started snickering at the boys' misfortune and delusional enthusiasm. Dennis narrowed his eyes at the host, but waltzed on over to the side of the dock with the other 11 contestants.

"Hey guys! I'm Dennis!" the loser exclaimed. "And I'm here to finally win something!"

"Whelp, sorry boyo. Cause I'm going to be winning the competitions here, hope you don't mind," Alba retorted to the optimistic boy.

Christy suddenly turned to Giselle and whispered, "When did Alba suddenly get so cocky?"

The ghetto chick shrugged, but soon, the final boat pulled up to the dock with a cute Asian girl on it. She had long, black hair, brown eyes, and a charming smile. She looked to be around 17 years old and she looked good for her young age. She wore a blue t-shirt with black tights and black boots.

"And our final one to arrive is," Chris said, "Reina! Welcome to the game, girl!"

Reina was still smiling as she walked across the dock. "That was a fun ride, Chris! And now I'm in for an even funner ride."

Chris chuckled and lightly said, "I'm expecting great things from you, Reina. Now go join your competition!"

Reina nodded and strolled over to her fellow contestants and stood in the ranks with them as Chris approached them to give them some instructions.

"Now," he began, "welcome to Total Drama Resurrection!"

Christy cheered at this, but quickly quieted down when she realized no one else had cheered.

Chris glanced at the girl, but moved on nonchalantly, "This will definitely be the biggest season of Total Drama yet with all of the colorful personalities we have here! We've upped the notches of the challenges, and they're even more gruesome than before."

The contestants winced at this, but Chris just chuckled and kept on going:

"Now, since there are only 13 of you, we will be having an elimination pretty much every episode...except for this one. Tonight, none of you will be going home, so you can rest easy tonight."

Collective sighs of relief came from some, while others eyed their competition.

"Alright, and I'm sure all of you would like to get some secrets off of your chest, so we have our handy-dandy Confessional Outhouse from the previous season to dish your deepest darkest secrets!"

* * *

**(Confessional Outhouse)**

**Mary: **-giggling like a maniac- This game is already giving me so much pleasure. I can't wait to vote some of these dumbasses out of here and win the money so I can torture more people.

**Eddie: **-smirking confidently at the camera- None of these losers can match up to my status in society, riches, and even physical activities. I excel in everything, which will be my ticket to winning some more pocket change.

**Christy:** I just hope that we can all get along. This money might come in between a lot of us, and I personally don't want to succumb to the evil that is money. I'm going to try and play the most honest game out here, and show that good guys can win!

**Reina: **-wringing her hands- So, I'm pretty nervous coming into this competition. I know that I have a high IQ, but that could get me voted out later on. I honestly want to do well, and I'm going to try my best, but I just think I may overanalyze something and end up losing. -sighs- Ah well, wish me luck.

* * *

**(Edge of the Forest)**

"Alright campers," Chris announced. "Time for your first challenge! Like I said, this is a non-elimination challenge, and it is just to determine our two team captains! Basically, you'll all go out into the woods, and find two black balls. Once you find one, you must run back to me with it in your hand. When both balls are found, the two contestants that have them will get to pick their teams for the season. Understand?"

Chris got a lot of nods and no one said anything out of the ordinary for a question.

Chris smirked and shot a gun in the air, signifying the start of the challenge. The contestants quickly hurried into the forest, some going in groups, others by themselves. Once they were all gone, Chris turned to the camera and beamed.

"And so starts another what is sure to be epic season of Total Drama! We'll be back in a few minutes from this commercial break, hopefully you'll stay tuned to _Total! Drama! Resurrection!_"

The camera blacked out signifying the start of the commercials.

* * *

**And so is another season of my work. I know this may not be the best, and I did kind of rush it in the end, but I'm going to try and see if this is well received. I'll still work on this, since I did plan this out to the first merged episode. So I just need to write, write, write. In case you forgot, here's the characters and their stereotypes:**

Alba – **The Health Nut**

Christy – **The Sweetheart**

Dennis – **The Enthusiastic Loser**

Eddie – **The Rich Superstar**

Giselle – **The Ghetto Gal**

Iris – **The Foreseer**

Mary – **The Psychotic Sadist**

Nolan – **The Short Fuse**

Reina – **The Bright Girl**

Selena – **The Normal One**

Sylvester – **The Rat**

Thalia – **The Espionage**

Xavier – **The Bad-Ass**

**Read and Review please! :3**


End file.
